


No Place Like Home

by frek, sova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Clothed Sex, College Student Stiles, Desperation, Fanart, Home, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't seen Derek in three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This collab was created, as promised, for Sterek winning the slash madness tournament. 
> 
> Another world of thanks to [jsea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/profile) for her amazing beta-work (seriously thank you) and [ljummen](http://ljummen.tumblr.com) for her help. ♥♥♥
> 
> As always, the art is by [hidden-yearnings](http://hidden-yearnings.tumblr.com) and the fic is by [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com).

Stiles' fingers drummed anxiously on his steering wheel as he drove past the _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign. He couldn't believe it was already Thanksgiving week, and that he hadn't seen these streets since August. Stiles knew he had missed his dad and Derek, but he hadn't prepared himself for the feeling of homesickness that washed over him the moment he was back on familiar territory.

Stiles glanced at the time on his phone, glad he'd texted his dad that he was going to be late; he didn't want his dad waiting on him. The holidays were always busy for the Sheriff's station, so Stiles was sure he was probably still at work, anyway. It was just as well, and Stiles was looking forward to spending some time with Derek first, before finally heading home.

Stiles' stomach twisted nervously, as he turned onto the long driveway leading up to the newly rebuilt Hale house. It'd been so long since they'd last seen each other that some self-conscious part of Stiles' brain couldn't help but wonder if Derek still felt the same as he had in August. Though logically, Stiles knew that all their calls and video chats over the last few months proved otherwise. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, when he finally pulled up to the house and put the Jeep into park. 

He looked up fondly at the house before him. He remembered all the work they had put into rebuilding the structure. Remembered the late nights spent putting up drywall and painting, that had ultimately led to their relationship developing. The memories settled his nerves, and a couple minutes later he climbed out and started up the walk, eyes focused on the windows of the living room. He knew that Derek was just beyond them, waiting for him.

Stiles shouldn’t have worried. The moment he was through the door, Derek had his arms around him; he tugged Stiles in close to his body, pressing their lips together with a sort of desperation that took Stiles' breath away. Stiles didn't even have a chance to cry out in surprise as Derek backed him against the door, the click of the latch as it slid into place loud to even his human ears. He slid his arms around Derek's shoulders, lips parting, worries already forgotten in favor of returning the kiss with every ounce of intensity he could muster.

It had been three long months since Stiles had last seen Derek, had touched and kissed him. He’d imagined this moment in every way possible, every detail, every breath and gasp, but nothing could compare to the real thing. The warmth of Derek's hands as they pushed beneath his shirt, the small desperate sounds Derek made as he kissed Stiles. Nothing Stiles could have imagined would have done this moment justice.

"Missed you... So much," Stiles murmured between kisses. His lips brushed over Derek's with each word, unable to pull back enough to talk properly, even if he wanted to. 

Derek hummed in return, hands sliding down along Stiles' body until he was cupping his ass, tugging him in closer and making his need clear. The feel of Derek already hard against him brought back the memories of the last few months spent alone in his dorm, hand on his cock, desperately trying to remember how it had felt when Derek was the one to touch him. Even still fully clothed, the way they fit together was still perfect.

"Derek, please..." Stiles whimpered as he dropped his head back against the door with a soft thump. Derek kissed down his jaw and along his neck, his beard scratching perfectly against Stiles’ skin. Every press of Derek's lips renewed the connection between them, mending the ache the distance had created. 

Derek sighed against Stiles' skin as he buried his face against his long neck, breathing deep. His hands moved even lower, fingers tightening against Stiles' thighs before he lifted him up, encouraging Stiles to wrap his legs around him. Stiles immediately complied, feet hooking together as he clung to Derek, body craving every ounce of contact he could get. "Talk to me, Derek," Stiles whispered into Derek's hair, as he realized he still hadn't heard his voice, not since their phone call this morning.

"Stiles," Derek said against his neck, voice rough. He straightened up and stepped away from the door, walking with Stiles in his arms across the living room, each step moving their bodies together in a way that made Stiles moan.

"You're a man of many words," Stiles teased, laughter bubbling up as Derek stopped before the couch. His stomach dipped in excitement at the realization of what was probably going to happen, but it had been so long that he didn’t care. He wanted Derek so badly, _needed_ him.

"Fuck you." 

"God, I hope so." Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek's grin was suddenly predatory and the sight of it sent a shiver along Stiles' spine. 

He tugged Stiles in for another hungry kiss as he settled them onto the couch, Stiles straddling his lap. Stiles loved the way Derek kissed him, how his teeth pressed into his lips and tugged on them, the sounds he made. How Derek seemed to relish every brush of their tongues.

Stiles had missed this. The kissing. The touches. The intimacy. He hated that in one short week he'd be back at school, Derek's touch a memory once again. He rocked against Derek as they kissed, Derek's hands sliding down into the back of his jeans, pulling Stiles against him so their dicks brushed just right. "Fuck," Stiles gasped, his entire body shuddering with the intensity of the touch.

"Take these off." Derek's hands slid free of Stiles' jeans, and started to work on the fly.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, he scrambled off Derek's lap, fingers already sliding his zipper down and shoving his jeans off his legs. He glanced up only briefly as he kicked the clothing aside, catching sight of Derek lifting his hips up enough to push his own jeans and underwear down his thighs, leaving them bunched around his knees. Stiles swallowed roughly before moving to climb back into Derek's lap.

Derek's hands were on Stiles almost immediately, sliding over his hips, down along his thighs and up and under the shirt he was still wearing, like he was memorizing the feel of Stiles' skin beneath his fingers. "Missed you," Derek said. He looked up to meet Stiles' gaze as his hands moved back down to grip his ass, pulling him close so their cocks brushed together. It made Derek's eyes flutter closed.

"God," Stiles agreed when he managed to catch his breath, hips rocking close to meet Derek's, already desperate for more of the touch. "I missed you too... Missed this..."

Derek slid a hand down along Stiles' back, fingers brushing in along the cleft of his ass, teasing at his hole. Stiles immediately pushed back into the touch, needing it more than he could begin to explain. "Please..." Stiles whined, hips rocking back.

Derek tilted his head up, meeting Stiles' mouth for another hungry kiss. “Top drawer,” he whispered when he pulled back.

Stiles hadn't forgotten, and was already reaching out to pull the drawer open, pulling out what they needed and not bothering to push it closed. He leaned back into Derek's touch again, their lips finding each other as Stiles heard the sounds of the tube opening and then closing a moment later. And even though he knew it was coming, nothing could prepare Stiles for the cool feeling of Derek's slick fingers pressing back against his hole. He gasped against Derek's mouth, and Derek took full advantage of his parted lips, and delved his tongue inside.

The first press of Derek's finger inside him made Stiles moan, louder than he intended. He had fingered himself so many times over the last few months, but nothing he could do on his own had ever felt quite like this. He loved knowing that the person opening him up was Derek. "Fuck," Stiles gasped as he started rocking onto Derek's finger, inviting him deeper, body quickly adjusting to the intrusion.

"Soon," Derek promised as he started to press a second in, stretching Stiles just a little more. "God, you're so tight..."

Stiles couldn't talk, the only sounds escaping him little moans and whimpers as he moved with Derek, his hips hitched back against Derek's fingers, before rocking forward to brush their cocks together. It was a sensory overload that Stiles couldn't get enough of, and his body practically trembled with the immensity of it. "Come on," he begged. His hand curled around Derek's neck, while the other held tightly to Derek’s shoulder, like he would fall away if he let go. 

And then, Derek’s fingers were gone, and Stiles felt desperately empty. He whined a little, but knew that soon enough he would have just what he wanted. Stiles rested his forehead to Derek's, looking down as he watched Derek's capable hands quickly open the condom, sliding it onto himself before slicking his cock with more of the lube. Stiles’ heart was pounding with anticipation as he adjusted his position over Derek's lap, helping him guide his dick to just where they both wanted it. 

"Oh my Gooood," Stiles moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. The first stretch of Derek's cock filled him in a way that he had never been able to manage on his own. He was thick and hot and absolutely perfect, and Stiles never wanted to separate now that he had Derek back inside him again. "Fuck... Derek," Stiles breathed, when he was finally seated on his dick. "Love this... Love you..."

Derek's eyes were wide as he looked back at Stiles, his hands holding Stiles by his hips, trying to keep him stable. "I love you too," he whispered, and it was all Stiles could do not to cry out with how good it felt to hear those words from Derek, so much more intimate in person than over the phone.

Stiles gripped Derek tight, their foreheads resting against each other, breaths shared between them as they moved together, chest to chest, Derek pushing deep inside him. "So perfect," Derek whispered, gaze meeting Stiles', his pale eyes full of emotion that took Stiles' breath away. "Feel so good to me..."

Stiles’ teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he rolled his hips down, moaning at the way Derek slid against just the right spot, sending a surge of pleasure through his body. "So're you..." he murmured eventually. "Perfect."

They moved together like that for what felt like forever, time forgotten in favor of extending this moment between them for as long as possible. Their gaze never broke, bodies moving like they were meant for this.

Derek's grip tightened on Stiles as a long, low moan escaped his lips, his body tensing beneath Stiles. "Are you close?" Stiles asked, breathless, as he felt Derek's rhythm faltering.

"Fuck... S'close," Derek groaned. And Stiles knew he was right by the small punched out noise Derek couldn't seem to help.

"Come on," Stiles encouraged, hips rolling faster, knowing what it did to him. "Come for me, Derek."

Derek cried out then, hands spasming, before seizing onto Stiles so tightly that he was sure he'd leave bruises behind. "Oh my god," Stiles said again, voice an awed whisper as he listened to Derek's harsh breaths. 

Stiles didn't have long to admire the fucked out way Derek sagged against the couch, because then Derek’s hands were on him, slick on Stiles' length. He began to jack him with long, sure strokes, and Stiles could only hold on tight and let Derek take care of him, dropping his head to rest on Derek's shoulder. He couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed with how quickly he felt his own orgasm rush up on him, not when he could still feel Derek inside him, not when he was fucking up into Derek's hand with everything he had left in him.

"God, Derek... 'm so close." 

Derek's hand moved faster at his words, bringing Stiles up to the edge, and dragging him right over it. He cried out Derek's name in his release, coming over Derek's fist and on his shirt, his entire body trembling with the intensity of it. 

Stiles collapsed against Derek, holding onto him like he was his anchor, the only thing keeping him from going adrift.

Derek pressed a kiss just below Stiles' ear. "I love you," he whispered, and Stiles couldn't help a sudden, blissed out smile in response.

Stiles pulled back just enough to look into Derek's face, at the light and joy evident in his features. "I love you too," he said, smile widening, warmth flooding his body. "It's good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us both on tumblr! [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) and [@hidden-yearnings](http://hidden-yearnings.tumblr.com). You can reblog the art [on tumblr here](http://hidden-yearnings.tumblr.com/post/96925352124/nsfw-fanart-promised-for-winning-the-backlots).


End file.
